villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Billist/Next years MTV Best Villian nobs
I know it's too early, the 2013 MTV Movie Awards were a week ago, but lrt's remember that this web site is for villains, and who didn't love when Tom Hiddleton won for the Avengers. I can't pretict the future, but I've choosen this list depending on how well I think the actor is and how intresten the movie looks. So have any complaints, keep it to yourselfs, this is my list. You can have options but try to keep them positive. These are also who I think maybe good villains for this year, and sone who I think are, movies I've already seen. I wish I could have pick a few animated villains, cause those type don't really get regconized, and I was a little disappointed that Alan Tuydek wasn't nominated for Wreck-It Ralph, but I'm glad Tom Hiddleton won for the Avengers. This is also my top looking villains of 2013. Guy Pearce for Iron Man 3 I had to change this and some of us fans were a bit disappointed by this twis, but after a while I realized that Aldrich Killian was the Mandarin. It was sort of like the Talia or Ra's al Ghul twist in batman. But any so you have to give the guy credit, he as a vast empire and a reach that bares no end and a plan that makes him a worthy appointent for Iron Man. Guy Pearce is already know to play excelent villians, like for 2012's Lawless as Charlie Rakes, so with superpowers and a determination to rule the world, how more evil can you get. Michael Shannon for Man of Steel Supervillains have always been a popular choice for Best Villain, and Michael Shannon's take on General Zod looks to be epic, willing to destroy entire worlds just to kill the last son of kripton. But what might make it more enjoyable is that Trerence Stamp, famous for playing Zod in Superman II said he is expecting Shannon to be a wonderful Zod. Shannon also gets credit for he is known to protray dark and moraless characters, and that will come in handy in Zod, and on top of that, he is a great challenge for the man of steel, since he has the same powers as him. Benedict Cumberbatch for Star Trek: Into Darkness The fact that all this destruction can be caused by one man is enough to send chils up your spine. And this worthy foe for Kirk and the Enterprise crew looks to be the villain like can do a thing that any good villiain can do. Break the heroes. But let's face it, after the news hit the internet we were all blessed to know who this madman was and he is none other then the most memeorble Star Trek villain of all and Captain Kirk's archenemy. Of course I'm talking abbout...Khan. Julieanne Moore for Carrie I don't know if she'll be the main villain, I believe that might go to Portia Doubleday as mean-girl Chris, but just at the look of her you see theres something trully creepy and distrubed about Margaret White, Carrie's religious and abusive mother. In De Palmar;s 1976 film, Piper Lautie's take on the character was already messed-up, and earned Piper a oscar nob. But the fact is religion, though I fully believe in God, can be scary in the hands of someone disturbed, and along with abusing her only daughter, this maybe the mother from hell no one wants. William Fichtner for the Lone Ranger Just by the look of him who can read nasty. We know he killed the Lone Rangers brother and may have something to do with Tonto's tribe being destroyed, but just the look of him makes you realized that this giy is up to no good. And WIlliam Fichtner is a pretty creepy guy, did you see him in Prisom Break. Rachel Weisz for Oz: The Great and Powerful We already saw what Evanora is? She decieved everyone, framed her sister for her father's muder, planned to kill her in front of the kingdom, and turned her own sister into the wicked witch of the west all for power. I think that says enough. Diana Menzel for Frozen This one was tough, but again I think they should add more animated villains, and in my thoughts, the one that looks the best is Elsa from Frozen. It continues the tedition of evil whitchs for the disney villains, and disney is good at making villains Idiana Menzel (Rachel's Mom from Glee) is a great theater actress, with a every gifted voice, and when it comes to actors in animation the voice matters. Donald Sutherland for The Hunger Games: Catching Fire In 2012's Hunger Games we say a glimps of Donald Sutherlands view on the cold tyranicall President Coriolanus Snow. Now with a much larger role he appears to become determined to kill Katniss Everdeen and all her species (the past victors). All so he can and his Capitol buddies can continue to oppress the other Districts. If you just look at his face you can see the iron steel personality that tells what he cares for: Nothing and No one. And it doesn't matter if your a child or an entire district, all shall burn like Katniss's spirit. Jane Levy for Evil Dead I know techincally she wasn't the villain and she became the hero at the end, but again its the profermance that wins awards and while Jane Levy's Mia was processed she was one wicked bitch. So if nominated it would be for her profermance as the demon, nit Mia. And if Regan from the Exorsits and Freddy Kruger got together and had a kid, this abomanation would be their offsring, torturing Mia's friends while in her body, along with her troubled brother. The Kaiju's from Pacific Rim I know this is a bit more far then Jane Levy for Evil Dead, but I remember a year when they nominated the T-Rex from Jurassic Park, so why not these guys. Pacific Rim looks to be a marvel of a film, especially since its by De Toro, king of creature features. As they say the larger the baddie, the badder he is, I think Bane from the Dark Knight Rises taught us that, a these city size monsters are larger then life, so large that humanity needs to build equally massive robots to fight them...and even then its not enough to stop these rampaging creatures. Christoph Waltz for Epic Chrstoph Waltz is a popular actor, and has given us some every dispicable villains, and for Epic he gives us a powerful and evil leader, bent on destroying not only a miny world, but ours as well. He'll stop at nothing till both worlds fall and by his hands. The Monsters from After Earth I wanted t also include the creatures from this film, since unlike the Kaiju's, these monsters are more violent and evolved creatures from our world. The idea that these were once creatures we would react on a daily basis is enough to scare, since when you think of it, the thought of your dog, who you once loved, turning into a monster is like a family member turning into a zombie. Sharlto Copley for Oldboy Yoo Ji-tea gave us a bloody, brillent profermance as the man responsable for ruining the main characters life, and with the remake looking to be good and with a capable actor like Copley, his take on Adrian Pryce (they changed the name) it might be good enough for an MTV nob. Chrstopher Mintz-Plasse for Kick-Ass 2 I honestly didn't really think Red Mist was that much of a villain. Yeah he helped his father, truthfully he was just doing it to impress him. Now he was really come along way and is now taking the role to a whole new level. It appears he plans to go to great lengths to avenge his father and destroy Kick-Ass, planning to build a supervillain army to fight and kill him. Taking up a name I don't think I can say on this website. Category:Blog posts